Ninjago High: Rebooted Season
by DoubleONinjaFTW
Summary: Welcome to Ninjago High! Home of the Golden Dragons! Here, our students come in many personalities... And secrets... DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN not an x reader, lovlies. Sorry!
1. Prologue

*sighs* Sorry this took a while, just, you know, my normal procrastination and daily life.

/shot

Okay, well, It's against the guidelines for me to do something interactive... So I'm just gonna write them. As uh... Students. :P you get it. (PS: This a sucky, short beginning.)

It was a hot summer's day in Ninjago, the perfect time for going to the beach and relax. But alas, the students in Ninjago High have not yet received their break. Poor things, Let's snoop around in their business, shall we?

**/Magical Time-Warp+P.O.V combo change!\\**

Nariko's P.O.V

I watched blankly as the teacher explained how dragons breed. My science partner, Zane, on the other hand, was feverishly taking notes. I rolled my eyes as he began murmuring nervously as he barely kept up. Eventually, I grew bored and began drawing different dragon heads. Not noticing the loud thumping of the ground, thinking it was just the music class making random noises.

Soon, I grew irritated and glared at the window, whom one gigantic metal foot stood, which blocked out the sun and had made the room significantly darker. My eyes widened as the roof was pulled off, and a few-no-a lot of girlish screams were heard. There, holding the roof of our school, was a metal giant. A _Nindroid_.


	2. Chapter 1

Ŏ﹏Ŏ Sorry I've been gone, I was, WAS sorta kinda grounded... So! Here is something to make you feel better! (Insert favorite food here) and a nice, long chapter! So, enjoy! (Or at least, until my imagination gave out. Might not be that long in your opinion though~)

(｀･ω･´)b (Follow and/or Review Please!)

Normal P.O.V

Nariko looked around for any sign of the Ninja, but, there wasn't anyone except for her. She sighed and ran into the climbed into the hallway. There, she found one of the girl students, Haru hiding in her locker. Nariko dropped down suddenly in front of the locker, causing Haru to flinch and hold tighter to her make-shift weapon. An empty water bottle. "N-Nariko?! Y-you scared me! Did you see the giant robot?! IT WAS HUGE!" She screamed, The mononoke rolled her eyes and motioned for Haru to get out. Which, she did. "A-are you sure it's safe here? I mean... THERES A NINDROID RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Haru quickly hit the metal being with her bottle, which unfortunately, had no effect. "D-dang it!" Nariko yelled, turning around quickly and pulling Haru out of the way. "Where are the Ninja." The robot commanded, pulling it's blade up to Nariko's throat. The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes and gave a small smirk. "Not telling~" She sneered, the Nindroid smiled wickedly and raised it's sword for the final blow. Before it could, a knife pierced it's head. It fell to the ground, making a loud crash, then stand behind it, was a girl with the knife. "... Jemma?" Nariko gasped a little, the brunette smiled softly and put away her knife. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Magical Scene Change of Pusheen Nyan Cat~

"Kira! C'mon! I gotta find Nariko!" Cam yelled at the blonde lagging behind him. "Why do we need to find her? She's already hard enough to find with it being normal!" Kira caught up with the boy. Cam looked at the map of the school in the principal's office, "She knows were the lab is. I'm sure. I told her we should meet up if we saw something suspicious. So, the meeting would take place here," He pointed to the gym. Kira glanced back and forth between her assigned training partner, and the map. "... Why the gym?" She asked, the boy shrugged in reply, "Nariko said she made a secret tunnel to the 'Den' there. I'm guessing that's where she's been between breaks."

Kira nodded, searching for the map Nariko gave them. It was a map of the closed 'haunted' part of the school, and of course, also their supply of weapons and technology, plus a vast number of tunnel routes. Kira pulled out a small holographic projector out of her bag and set it on the desk. "Found it... Now, how to work this..." Kira mumbled, fidgeting with the device that Tekuno invented. Cam gave one look at it and pressed several buttons at once, opening the device. Kira sighed and muttered a thanks before she started calling Nariko. A few beeps and it was finally answered, "What is it?" Nariko grumbled through the screen, clashing blades with a Nindroid. "We need to confirm that we are meeting at the gym. Correct?" Kira said calmly, the mononoke rolled her eyes and forcefully pushed on the handle of her obsidian colored scythe to knock the Nindroid down and sliced it's head off. "... Yeah. I picked up a few others that didn't get a chance to escape. Any sign of the Ninja?" Nariko monotoned, Cam shook his head, "Nope, however, I did see a couple of clothes left behind in the boy's locker room. A clue, perhaps?" Nariko gave a ghost of a smile, "My suspicions were right. The Ninja WERE hiding among us. And, I have another confirmation. Jemma says that she dreamt the Ninja were here. At this school. You know how her dreams work. So, we need to find those ninja. To- oh wait! ARGH-" The line was suddenly cut off by the sound of something being sliced and went static. The two partners were silent for a moment, unsure of what to think. "Is she..." Kira started, before they could react, a flash of red came crashing through the door. A red blade connected to a short staff landing roughly on the floor, the two rushed over at the fallen figure. Cam took the hood off him to realize, "... Kai?!"

The fire ninja wearily opened his eyes to face two unknown people, he winced in pain and tried to back up, hitting the wall after a few scoots. "A-Are you alright?" A blonde girl that looked like Zane asked, Kai roughly shook his head, wiping the blood dripping off his mouth. Cam took the first aid kit from one of the drawers and began to undress the weakened ninja. Kai grabbed the boy's wrist, causing him to stop. "Why... Are you... Helping me?" He said slowly, taking deep breaths in between words. Kira and Cam glanced at each other, and then back at Kai. Kira smiled softly and held up her trainee card, "Let's just say, Sensei says so."


	3. Author's Depressing use of icecream

*Sobs* I'm not going to be posting any chapters any time soon. Probably wait a month or so, life is getting dinosaur poop wrong! *depressingly eats ice cream whilst typing this*


	4. Chapter 2

I'm Baaaaaacccckk~ miss me? XD

(｀･ω･´)b (Follow and/or Review Please!)

_(A/N Notes:_

_A brunette is a DARK BROWN haired individual. Not be confused with regular brown haired people. Unless I'm a baka and don't understand anything about hair whatsoever then._

_Nariko is NOT I repeat, NOT Jay's twin sister anymore. I changed it, won't it be weird of you found out your sister is a dragon? Yeah, that's the reason. :P_

_I'm not familiar with serious wounds. The worst so far was accidentally stapling myself with my Hello Kitty stapler, so, excuse for any medical fail explanations. :D_

_This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written... So sorry for being incompetent with adding more chapters! *sobs*)_

_That's all! Byeeeee~_

**Normal P.O.V**

"... Sensei?" Kai asked, wide eyed. Kira nodded, "Yes, Sensei. Sensei Wu. Were you expecting someone else?" Kai sighed and glanced down at the ground, but suddenly hissed in pain as Cam worked on his wound "Agh... Yes... I was expecting Garmadon, well, because-" The fire ninja sighed heavily, "Sensei Wu turned... ... Tech." Kira processed the information, nodding slowly and glanced away, "ah, so that explains what Sensei meant..." She mumbled, but reverted her eyes back to Kai. "So, were are the other ninja?" She asked, Kai shrugged slightly, not wanting to open up the wounds again. "Probably on their way to the gymnasium." Cam took off the bloodied gloves he had on and stood up, "Well, we better get going. Do you want us to help you... Uh, walk?" Kai nodded, Kira and Cam then grabbed the fire ninja's hands and pulled him up. Then, they put his arms around their shoulders. "Let's go!" Kai exclaimed as they ran out the principal's office.

-(((SCENE CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY A NEW HETALIA FAN~)))-

"Damn it!" Nariko yelled as she knocked down another Nindroid with her scythe. Jemma stabbed it's power supply, and Haru hit it again with a baseball bat she found. "Where do these things keep coming from!?" Haru huffed, grabbing the Nindroid's katana for an upgrade. Jemma shrugged and took the laser eye out, "Hey, Haru? Do you wanna use the Nindroid's eye for a laser gun?" Haru nodded and took the eye, then she began building a simple trigger and activation system around the laser, making it look like a hand pistol. Nariko raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "Is that activated?" Haru head-shot a nindroid sneaking up behind them with the gun, "Does that answer your question~?" The dragon glared at the floor and muttered a quick, "Hai."

"Well then, I guess we should be getting to the... gymnasium, Right?" Jemma asked, Nariko glanced down at the deep wound she had on her left arm made by a nindroid, "... No...The Nurse's office..." She mumbled, wiping off the dark, violet blood that was slightly coming out of her mouth. "Geez, I didn't realize you were THAT injured..." Haru gasped as she saw how different Nariko's blood was, "... And you need your blood to be check out!" Jemma commented, Nariko half-glared and the brunette, "I'm a dragon, Baka..." Haru and Jemma blushed slightly, "I didn't know a dragon and a human would do.." Haru coughed awkwardly, "...THAT." Nariko sighed and started walking to the gym, "... Never-mind, let's just go the gym and meet the others. This will heal... ... Eventually." Jemma sighed and nodded, Haru smiled slightly and nodded as well, both walking next to the dragon.

((After a few minutes of wandering around~))

"So, who are we meeting?" Haru asked, Nariko shrugged lightly, "... People." Haru sighed, "Who exactly are the 'People' we'll be meeting?" "... Mostly guys. And, about two girls..." the dragon muttered, Haru's eye twitched slightly, "M-mostly guys? ... Are they the Ninja?" Nariko nodded, "Hai." Jemma noticed a slight irritation on Haru's face at the response, "Have... You ever _met_ them before, Haru?" Jemma asked, testing her theory out. The brown haired girl shook her head in disbelief, "Sadly, more than once." Nariko and Jemma glanced at each other, talking with silence. "... Kai works at the grocery store... Right?" Nariko bluntly asks after the silence, Haru closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of nose, irritated, "He does, and I bet people now he's been smoking because of that smell and- wait a minute..." Haru glared at the slightly smirking individuals in front of her, "Are you seriously...!" Jemma interrupted as she opened the gym door, "Well, I guess we're here~!"

-(P.O.V CHANGEEEEE~~~~!)-

The talking stopped as the gymnasium door opened, there, stood the three late comers. Haru, Jemma, and Nariko. "Hi guys!" Kira waved, Jemma waved back, "Hey! So, could anyone help Nariko? She's kinda... ..." Jemma stopped talking and motioned her hand to a slightly limping Nariko. "Y'a know..."

"Uh, mmhm... Ah, Yes. Okay..." Cam muttered as he picked up his first-aid kit, "... Don't freak out over my blood. Okay?" Nariko glared at the kit Cam was holding, the raven-haired boy chuckled, "Do you really think a little blood would freak me out? I just patched up Kai from impact to a door _and_ a wall." Nariko shrugged tiredly, "Okay, then." She took off the old make-shift wrappings and showed the still slightly fresh, violet wound. "...Uh..." Cam stared silently at the purple liquid coming from the wound, unsure what to think. "She's... A dragon..." Haru scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "And, it seems like dragons have purple blood... Or, something..."

Cam sighed and nodded, he grabbed some dragon ointment and bandages/wrappings then started to help the wound (Again!).

-(Over to the Ninja, Nya, Kira, Jemma, and Haru~!)-

"So... My best friend is a dragon..?" Cole asked quietly, Zane nodded, "Yes, from what I researched, is that a dragon can enter a human's body when it is the full moon, the dragon is nearly dead, and the person has to have an adequate sixth sense sensitivity. There, the human's soul can combine with the dragon's, therefore preserving it. Once the dragon exits through a special ritual, the human can keep the side effects it had when he/she had the dragon within them. Which includes, slow-aging, faster running/walking average, added strength, longer hunger span, and tolerance to extreme heat and cold. This ritual also let's you talk telekinetically with said dragon, and understand the dragon language. Though, it is very rare for a dragon to enter a human's body since normally, dragons think highly of themselves over humans, plus, it is a very difficult journey and few actually succeed without the dragon's fiery soul consuming both of them. The side effect for dragons is that, if it is the first human it merges with, when it turns into it's human form, it will take on the appearance of the first 'vessel'. Second, it's that it often gets influenced by his or her's vessel's emotions and picks up the emotion. The thing is, at first, dragons only have limited 'starter' emotions and have to learn and collect the emotions one by one easily, or difficultly, based on what personality the dragon is. Lastly, the human cannot tell anyone about what happened, since they are marked by the soul of the dragon, and even if one word comes out about it, the human will combust." Zane finished, the others looked at him in awe. So was Cam and Nariko, who just came in on the explanation.

"... And the human I chose was a warrior from the Ninjō army. She was very useful for the journey. Though, I was really desperate to survive... ... How did you that find out?" Nariko deadpanned the first part, but then grew a bit irritated, Zane smirked slightly, "I followed a few vessels. Simple." Nariko sighed and looked around, "Now everyone who heard is in danger of combusting now..." Cole looked wide-eyed at his friend, "H-how could you not tell me?" Nariko awkwardly looked away, "cliché actually, I thought you wouldn't be my friend if you found out I was a dragon, plus you could accidentally slip it out and you could explode... And, you wouldn't want to loose you..." Nariko muttered the rest, then Cole interrupted "But I wouldn't! Even if you were a vampire or uh... a Neko! I wouldn't care! Plus, I'm fairly good at keeping big secrets! ...Is there anything else that you're keeping from me?" The earth ninja yelled, ignoring the last part she said, instead, looking for answers. Nariko stared blankly at him, but was blushing slightly at what she was keeping secret. "... I... ... I can't tell you... N-not yet..." She looked down, Cole sighed, "Ooh~ Drama~! Hehe, sooner or later you to'd make up and be together! Just like my brother and Haru!" Nya giggled (Dude I totally ship them, and, so does Nya! XD), the four mentioned glared at the samurai with some-what red faces. "ha ha, Nya... Some nonsense your speaking...!" Kai said nervously, "I-I'm not in love with Kai! What was the word Nariko used... Ah! BAKA! NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL BE!" Haru yelled, suddenly turning tsundere. Nariko and Cole just awkwardly stood there, not looking at each other. The others sweat dropped, "a-ah um... Could we continue on please?" Jay asked, cutting into the argument. The group sighed (there's a lot of sighing going around, huh?) and nodded.

Jay walked to the bleachers, the others following behind him. "... The opening is around here..." Nariko muttered, already over the conversation. She felt around the wall and then she pressed onto a pale yellow brick, then a few gears moving were heard and then a small technology-packed, small room appeared behind the wall. Inside, the only tunnel had a some-what large, bullet like, 12 seat roller-coaster cart smack dab in the middle of the track. "Sweet! A roller-coaster!" Lloyd grinned like a child and took the most front part of the cart (rhymes?!), "I call shotgun!" He yelled, Jay went in next to him, "HA HA! Double shotgun! Now you guys have to sit behind us!"

The others rolled their eyes and smiled as they took their places, front to back, Lloyd, Jay, Nariko, Cole, Jemma, Haru, Nya, Kai, Kira, Cam, and Zane sat at the way back, with his falcon. "Okay! Hope you guys like fast-paced!" Nariko yelled so that everyone could hear, then she pressed the button with a 5 second timer. Everyone's seat belts buckled in automatically then the body rails (? Is that what the things that go over your body during a roller coaster are called? :/) did as well. Then the count down started, a screen above the tunnel counted down.

"5"

"4"

"3," Everyone clutched the body rails in suspense, holding their breath.

"2"

"... 1!" Then the cart started moving, it moved a few inches forward then sloped downward at an alarming angle.

**Author: ... Okay. That's all I can come up with. ... Ugh... *facepalms* I have failed you all with my unawesome writing.**


End file.
